Memory Log
by The-True-Slytherin-Princess
Summary: His parents would tell him all the time about the group of friends he used to have, and the sleepover in a treehouse; but he never remembered any of it. Suddenly he finds a notebook under his bed, written by his 12 year old self. Maybe this has all the answers?
1. Chapter 1

**So this idea just kind of popped into my head and it's floating around for a while so I thought I would put it out there and hopefully you guys like it!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

The next day would be the end of everything, everyone would forget all of it. All the fights, all the villains, all the celebratory root beers, all the countless nights in the beloved treehouse, and how strong the bond of friendship between them was. Well everyone would forget except for Numbuh 1, he was still part of the GKND and they haven't heard from him since. But one member of Sector V would be dammed if her ever let himself forget his friends. So there he sat, in his room, recently cleaned by his mother, writing as neatly as his 12 year old hand would allow. He wrote down everything he could about his friends; names, phone numbers, addresses, appearances, personalities, anything and everything that would help him identify his friends after his memory of them was gone.

* * *

They tried not to think about the day to come as they gathered in the treehouse for their final night, but the emotional strain proved too much as the youngest member of Sector V was the first to crack. They tried to console Numbuh 3 as best as they could. No one was angry with her for crying, they all could feel the weight on top of their shoulders.

Numbuh 5 was the next to crack, the usually cool and collected member couldn't bear the thought that it was her birthday that was tomorrow. Her friends and teammates had all decided to get decommissioned together on her birthday. She tried to get them to stay in it, but they had all agreed to go out together, deciding that it would be too painful to watch their teammates forget about them.

Numbuh 2 cracked after, though not as bad as the girls, he couldn't help the flow of tears down his face. He couldn't imagine his life without having his friends. He couldn't even remember a time in his life where they weren't by his side.

Next to crack was Numbuh 4, the 'tough guy' of the group. He didn't crack nearly as much as his teammates but even he couldn't stop his own tears as he looked around the room at his best friends. Numbuh 5 and Numbuh 2 were trying to calm themselves down by starting the popcorn in the microwave, but it wasn't really working that well. Numbuh 3 was still sitting on the floor, arms clutching a purple Rainbow Monkey, trying to stop her tears. Even Numbuh 1 had a few stray tears coming from behind his ever present sunglasses.

Wait…Numbuh 1?

The other three turned their attention to the screen in the middle of the tire pit, indeed there was their fearless leader. They all rushed over and managed to dry their tears in time to hear what he had to say. He reminded them to never grow up, always be a kid at heart. He apologized for not being there with them, but the GKND still needed him and he was never one to turn away from a mission. When asked what the mission was, he told them he was sworn to secrecy, but he hoped that it worked out the way the GKND wanted it to. With his final words of goodbye said to each separate member of his former team, he signed off and wished them the best of luck in their future lives.

* * *

After an uneasy night of sleep, the four young heroes woke up to the sound of feet marching in unison in their treehouse. It was time, Numbuh 86 gave them 5 minutes to get dressed and even she looked sad to see the best sector the KND has go out. But it was the rules and Numbuh 86 always followed the rules. The team climbed aboard the ship and took their last trip ever to the moonbase. They had remained silent the entire time and even as they were asked if they had any final words, nothing was said. Numbuh 5 would go first, as it was really her birthday, she hugged each of member of her team goodbye and followed the operative through the doorway that they knew she wouldn't come out of. Numbuh 2 was next, he also hugged his friends and went through the door, not knowing what the future would hold. Numbuh 4 was next, he stared at Numbuh 3 and finally gave her a hug. She hugged him back and two KND operatives had to pull Numbuh 4 off, the teammates were both crying. The blonde boy still had his arm outstretched towards the Japanese girl, screaming her name as he was literally dragged through the door. Numbuh 3 was left alone for a few minutes, crying hysterically at this point. It was her turn now and as she went through the same door as her teammates, she couldn't help but think of the Aussie boy who she would soon completely forget about.


	2. Chapter 2

**So this chapter is short but I wanted to build a little more before jumping into the story. Hopefully, you guys like it!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

 **4 Years Later**

17 year old Abigail Lincoln walked through the halls of high school early Tuesday morning. It was the start of Junior year and she couldn't wait to get out of this place. Placing her earbuds in her ears she walked through the doors of the cafeteria and found an empty table to sit at. Pulling out her unfinished homework from the night before and taking a look around the cafeteria. Looking at all the groups of kids starting to filter in before classes and head off to their respective tables. She didn't see anyone particularly interesting to talk to this morning, but felt a weird pang in her chest and she spotted a boy in a red sweater and sunglasses who seemed to be staring right at her. Why does he seem do familiar?

* * *

Hoagie Gilligan sat down at a table, eating breakfast and drawing out a design for some strange flying contraption. He wasn't sure why he always drew these things, just that he drew them for as long as he could remember. He heard the bell ring, signaling the start of first period and packed up his stuff. Spotting a strange boy in a red sweater and wearing sunglasses. He seemed out of place, but for some reason Hoagie felt like he knew him.

* * *

History class was always boring, but when it's your last class of the day, it can feel like forever until you get to go home. Kuki Sanban stared at the clock, praying for the minute hand to move just a little bit faster. Turning her attention back to the teacher and the stupid 'icebreaker' games they always make you play on the first day of school. After what seemed like an eternity, the bell rang. The amount of students in the hallway made it difficult to get through but Kuki managed to make it to her locker. Putting her books into her locker she turned around and saw a strange boy standing across the hallway. Unsure of why he was wearing sunglasses inside, he still seemed familiar.

* * *

Walking out to his car, Wallabee Beatles and his newly acquired license were to come straight home after school, mother's orders. He started his car and was about to pull out his parking space when he spotted a girl with long black hair and a green t-shirt looking around the parking lot and angrily hanging up the phone. She lived two houses over from him, right? His mom couldn't be mad if he was driving a classmate home. He pulled to the front where she had already started walking home.

He rolled down the window, "Hey, Kuki, right?"

She stopped walking and leaned over slightly to better see into the car, "Yeah," she nodded

"Do you need a ride home? I think you live 2 houses down from me."

Kuki looked around a little before answering, "If you're sure, it would be greatly appreciated."

Wally nodded, "It's not a problem."

So as Kuki climbed into his car, he caught a glimpse of some kid wearing a red sweater and sun glasses smiling, seemingly smiling in Wally's direction.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so the ideas for this story will not stop coming, which is awesome for this story, but not my other fics. So I need to work on those now...Oops. Anyways, I realize they all, mainly Wally, are acting a kind of OOC but that just how I picture them growing up. But anyways, enjoy the story!  
**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

"Mom, I'm home!" the 16-year-old Aussie boy shouted into the house.

He saw his mom come into view as he walked into the kitchen, "How was your first day of school?" Her thick accent coating every word.

Wally grabbed an apple off the counter, "Typical first day. I did drive a classmate home today though."

His mom looked up from the dishes, "Oh yeah, who was it?"

Swallowing a bit of the apple, he answered, "That girl Kuki something. She lives two houses down."

He could see his mother's eyes light up and he raised an eyebrow at her, "Oh I remember her! You used to play with her all the time when you were little! She was part of your little group of friends!"

"Mom not this again!" He quickly turned around and headed upstairs to his room.

His parents would always tell him stories about his old group of friends and how they were together all the time. He was always slightly surprised when his parent said they let him spend countless nights in a treehouse with them. He never remembered any of it, and honestly, spending nights in a treehouse with four other kids seems a little strange to him.

He kicked his shoes off and placed his backpack on his desk, forgetting it was open and effectively letting a pen roll out of it and under his bed. He groaned and got down to search for it. Turning the flashlight on his phone on, he saw that it had stopped against what looked a notebook. Pulling it out along with the pen, he placed the pen back into his backpack and zipped it shut. Turning the notebook over, he read the cover, 'Your Best Friends'.

"Come down and help me start dinner!" His mom yelled up the stairs before he had the chance to open it.

He placed the notebook on top of his backpack and made his way downstairs. Fully deciding to read that when dinner was over.

* * *

Kuki had to walk to school the next morning, her parents both being too busy to drive her to school, and home yesterday as well. Her mother and father were both unamused that Wally had drove her home, they seemed to remember him from her childhood friend group, but Kuki couldn't remember any of it. Mushi eyes seemed to light up at the mention of his name too, but Kuki didn't know how her 12-year-old sister would remember her old friends.

She walked past Wally's house as he was exiting his front door. She smiled at him and kept walking.

"Do you need a ride to school as well?" She heard him call out after her.

She turned around, "I don't mind walking."

The boy scoffed at her and smiled, "Get in."

She smiled more and quickly climbed into his car. "Thank you."

Wally nodded as he backed out of his driveway, "Do you not have a car yet?"

"No," she shook her head, "I can't get my license until I'm 18, my parents said I don't need one until I'm off to college."

Wally laughed, "Well clearly you do if they can't drive you to school."

He was met with a punch on his shoulder, "OW!"

"They usually do! They've just both been busy with work." Kuki responded, her voice drifting off towards the end.

Wally noticed this, but decided not to push the matter any further. "Hey I have a slightly weird question."

"Shoot."

He drew in a breath, "Did you tell your parents I drove you home yesterday?"

"Yes, of course."

He pulled into a parking spot and cut the engine, "Did they mention that we used to be friends?"

Kuki slightly turned her body to face him, "Yeah, actually they did. Did your parents?"

"Oh yeah," Wally eagerly nodded, "My mom went full on throwback mode. Telling about my childhood friends and how we spent every day after school together."

"My parents have talked about that too, but I don't remember any of it."

"I don't either." Wally responded, both of them getting out of the car, "But I did find something interesting last night."

The two of them walked into the cafeteria and sat down at an empty table. Wally pulled out the notebook, "I haven't had the chance to look through it yet, but it's dated four years ago."

Kuki took it from him, "'Your Best Friends'?"

Wally nodded, "I don't remember writing this but maybe it'll help me to see if what my parents said are true."

Kuki nodded and opened up the first page to see the messy handwriting of a 12-year-old boy. She giggled as she read the first line, "'Listen here ya cruddy teenager'!"

"Yeah, that sounds like me when I was younger." Wally laughed out loud and together they read the first page.

"It's like the younger you knew you would forget everything. You wrote this for a reason."

Wally looked back up at her, "Yeah, it is like I knew I need this."

Kuki looked at him, realizing how close they actually were she blushed, but was too entranced by his bright green eyes to look away. Wally realized they closeness too but at the same time her didn't want to move back, if anything he wanted to move closer. So he did, he leaned forward and was happy to notice that she did too. He titled his head and began to close his eyes, just as they distance was about to close between them, the bell rang. The two teens jumped back quickly and grabbed their bags.

"I should go to class," Kuki started, "Thank you for the ride to school."

Wally nodded and grabbed the notebook off of the table, "Yeah," he started walking towards the hallway falling into step next to her. "Do you have anything going on after school?"

"No, why?"

"Well I figured you might need a ride home again, and if you wanted to, we could go to my house and look through tis mysterious notebook some more."

Kuki stopped at the door of her classroom, "Sure, that sounds nice."

They smiled at each other and Wally turned to leave as she walked into her classroom.

* * *

Through sunglasses he had witnessed the whole exchange. Nigel Uno was able to escape decommissioning and therefore remembered everything. He was watching his old friends. Interested to see if they had remained friends after that night. It seemed to him that Wally and Kuki were on the track to be friends again. Now, if only Abby and Hoagie would be friends.

* * *

All morning, Kuki couldn't wait to hear the last bell ring. She wasn't sure why but she felt like she knew Wally really well and maybe their parents were right. Regardless, she shouldn't have been so eager to kiss him. He is really cute though, maybe after spending some time together things could happen.

Well she would have to wait and see, for now she needed to find a table to sit at for lunch. She didn't really have a group of friends, like everyone else seemed to have. She had friends but none of them were in her lunch wave. So she was left to find a new friend to sit with. She spotted a dark haired girl sitting at a table by herself, listening to music.

Kuki walked over, "Is it okay if I sit down?"

The other girl looked up and took out on of her earbuds, "Sure, if you want."

Kuki smiled and sat down across from her, "I'm Kuki Sanban."

"Abigail Lincoln, but everyone calls me Abby."

Kuki looked at her, "You seem really familiar, do we have a class together?"

"Well we have gone to school together for a while, but no I don't think we have a class together this year." Abby looked thoughtfully at the girl, "but you do seem really familiar too. As if we used to be-"

"Friends." Kuki cut her off, smiling.

Abby nodded, "Yeah something like that."

The girls started their lunches in silence.

"Kuki!"

The girl called turned and saw Wally walking towards her, his tray full of cafeteria food. He sat down next to her and nodded at Abby.

"Abigail right? We have math together this year."

The girl nodded, "Yeah, but everyone calls me Abby. Wally, right?"

He nodded, as he was already stuffing his face with food. Just then another boy came over to join their table.

"Mind if I join? There aren't a lot of seats left."

The three looked up to see a slight chubby teen in a blue button down nervously holding a tray of food, obviously afraid that his peers would say no.

"You can sit here if you would like," Abby smiled, she didn't like seeing kids having no one to eat with, as it was usually her that ate alone. So if having a table full of loners for a half hour a day was what it took, then she was fine with it, maybe they might even become friends.

All of a sudden someone else sat down next to Abby, it was that strange boy that everyone kept seeing around, though no one said anything about it. "Mind if I join? I just moved here and I don't really have a lot of friends."

Kuki looked at him, noticing the British accent, "So I guess this quickly became the friendless loner lunch table huh?"

Everyone smiled at her and they all began to eat their lunch. Conversations were struck up and to all of them it felt as though they had already known each other from another life. To Nigel, it felt right. Sure, they weren't all best friends yet, but he had a feeling they would soon get there. He just hoped he was right.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the next one! You finally get to know what it's in the notebook!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Wally waited by Kuki's locker after the last bell rang. His class was right outside of her locker, so it wasn't out of his way. He kept thinking back to lunch that day and how everyone seemed to feel like they were all already friends after one lunch together. It was weird, he couldn't remember the last time he and 4 other strangers had just clicked like that.

"Hey," Kuki's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. He smiled and moved out of the way watching as she put books into her locker. "Ready?"

"Yeah, let's go." They walked out to his car, and Wally had a hard time figuring out why he was so nervous. There's no way he likes Kuki already, right?

The short ride to Wally's house was silent. Kuki followed him up the stairs to his front door, however he paused with his hand on the knob and then turned around. "My parents are a little crazy, fair warning."

"Okay," Kuki giggled and stepped in after him.

"Mom, I'm home! I brought a friend!"

They heard a small crash from the kitchen, "You haven't brought a friend over in a while!"

Wally sighed, "Mom, please don't start."

Mrs. Beatles came out of the kitchen, smoothing down her ever-present apron, and her boomerang earrings swinging with every step. "There's no way this is Kuki! I haven't seen you in years! You grew up lovely!"

Kuki blushed and was surprised when she was pulled into a hug, "Thank you, it's nice to see you again."

Wally smiled, fully knowing that Kuki didn't remember meeting his mom, "Mom we are going to go up to my room and study for a little bit."

He led Kuki up the stairs into his room, "Sorry about that, and I know you don't remember ever seeing my mom."

She shrugged and placed her backpack on the floor, "She seems nice, I didn't want to make her upset or confuse her."

Wally pulled the notebook out of his backpack, "Thanks for not upsetting her. Leaving me to deal with it after you left."

She laughed and sat on his bed next to him, "Maybe next time."

Wally looked over at her, "When's the next time?"

"I don't know, let's get cracking on the notebook first."

The teens blushed and Wally looked at her again, "Okay, let's see what else 12-year-old me wrote down."

He opened the notebook and the teens took a glance at the next page.

 **Nigel Uno**

 **He's the leader of our group of friends. He's bald and always wears sunglasses. We used to play in his treehouse every day. Even had sleepovers. He went away for a little while. He might remember things you can't. He can be really intense and focused, but we all miss him. He is a great friend. Try to find him.**

"Didn't he sit with us at lunch today?"

Kuki nodded, "Yeah, he said he was a new student. Maybe he came back from wherever it was he went when we were kids."

"Yeah maybe. What do you think 'He might remember things you can't' means?" Wally looked at her, his face scrunched up in confusion.

"I don't know, maybe we should see if he really does know anything?" Kuki shrugged.

Wally shook his head, "Let's see what else is in this weird notebook. Maybe it has the answer to all of this."

Kuki turned to the next page.

 **Hoagie Gilligan Jr.**

 **He's a geek, but also your best friend. He wears a pilot cap and goggles. But hopefully he ditched them when he grew up. He's into Yipper cards. He's probably a little chubby, he was always like that. He tells these stupid jokes all the time, but sometimes he can actually tell you one that will make you laugh. He's a genius when it comes to building things. He will hopefully still be a good friend**.

"Hey, he sat with us today too. This is getting kind of freaky."

Kuki nodded, "I know, it's weird."

"Let's just keep going." Wally reached over and flipped to the next page.

 **Abigail Lincoln**

 **She was the second in command of our group. Always keeping everyone cool and stopping fights if they ever broke out. She always had her hair in a braid and wore a red hat. She would use that hat to hit us, mainly just me and Hoagie, when we said something stupid. She did this weird thing where she talked in third person. I know she is still cool, she would make a good friend.**

Kuki and Wally looked at each other, "We sat with her too…" Kuki started.

Wally nodded, "We did."

Kuki said nothing as she reached out to turn the page. Before she turned it, Wally's mom shouted up the stairs.

"Kuki dear, are you staying for dinner?"

Kuki looked at Wally, "Is that okay?"

Wally nodded, "Yeah, mom she said she'll stay!"

Kuki laughed, "I asked you if it was okay to stay."

"I was going to say yes, so I just saved your voice," He laughed with her.

"Well me and my vocal chords thank you." She turned the page.

 **Kuki Sanban**

 **I'm not sure what to say about Kuki. She's definitely weird. She's crazy about those cruddy Rainbow Monkeys. She's always really happy. It can get annoying but it's not usually. One thing, don't make her mad. It's not a good idea, she can get really angry. Trust me, not fun, don't do it. Definitely try to find her. If there was one person who I wish you could remember it's Kuki. I've never told anyone this, but I like her. You like her, hopefully. Find her. You won't regret it.**

Wally was sure his entire face was red, he looked up at Kuki, who was still staring at the page.

She looked up at him, "Well, do you?"

"Do I what?" He breathed.

She looked into his eyes and they unintentionally moved closer, "Do you regret finding me?"

Wally opened his mouth but no words came out, so he just shook his head. Still leaning closer to each other. Silently praying not to be interrupted this time, he placed his hand on her cheek and tilted his head. Their lips finally met and it was, as cliché as it sounds, pure fireworks. Wally rea and it was, as cliché as it sounds, pure fireworks. Wally really didn't want to stop kissing her, but he didn't feel like pushing her either. So, he broke apart and was glad to see her smiling back at him.

"No, I don't regret finding you," Wally smiled, "not one bit."


	5. Chapter 5 SNEAK PEAK

**Please don't kill me but this is just a sneak peak. I know where i want to go with the story but having a bit of an issue getting there so this is just to tide you over. :)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

"Are you sure? I think you're talking crazy." Abby said as Wally told the lunch table about his notebook.

"It's all in here," He placed the notebook on the table, just as Nigel came to sit down.

He nodded at them, "What going on guys?"

Kuki looked at Wally and the turned to Nigel, "You know, don't you?"

She saw he expression change, "Know what? Kuki, I don't know what you're talking about?"

Wally leaned in, "That we used to be friends," he grabbed the notebook and handed it to him.

Nigel took the notebook and opened it up. He flipped through it and placed it back on the table. He slowly looked up and smiled at everyone, "Took you guys long enough."

"What?" Hoagie looked at him, and everyone was really confused now.

Nigel shook his head, "Not here, meet me at my house after school." He handed them all a piece of paper and left.

Abby looked down at the paper, "This got weird. I'm going to have lunch in the library, sorry guys." She got up and started to walked away.

Hoagie looked up at her, "Are you going?"

Abby paused with the group, "Yeah, I'll be there," and she walked out of the cafeteria.

Hoagie turned back around, "You guys going?"

Kuki and Wally looked at each other and nodded, "Yeah, we'll be there."

* * *

Nigel walked into the deserted stairwell, and spoke into his watch, "I got them. Is everything prepared for this afternoon?"

He listened as a voice came through, "Roger, Numbuh one. Everything is ready."

"Excellent."


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I appreciate all of the reviews I've been getting and I love that all of you love this story! I wanted to explain something a little bit; as it appears to be a common theme in the reviews. Yes, I am writing the characters how I perceive them growing up. I know Wally has been OOC, and I appreciate all of you not getting upset over it. I've always pictured him changing that most because, well, everyone changes. You don't stay the same person; I know I am not the same person I was when I was 12. I hope this chapter clears things up.**

* * *

"Are you sure? I think you're talking crazy." Abby said as Wally told the lunch table about his notebook.

"It's all in here," He placed the notebook on the table, just as Nigel came to sit down.

He nodded at them, "What going on guys?"

Kuki looked at Wally and the turned to Nigel, "You know, don't you?"

She saw he expression change, "Know what? Kuki, I don't know what you're talking about?"

Wally leaned in, "That we used to be friends," he grabbed the notebook and handed it to him.

Nigel took the notebook and opened it up. He flipped through it and placed it back on the table. He slowly looked up and smiled at everyone, "Took you guys long enough."

"What?" Hoagie looked at him, and everyone was really confused now.

Nigel shook his head, "Not here, meet me at my house after school." He handed them all a piece of paper and left.

Abby looked down at the paper, "This got weird. I'm going to have lunch in the library, sorry guys." She got up and started to walk away.

Hoagie looked up at her, "Are you going?"

Abby paused with her back to the group, "Yeah, I'll be there," and she walked out of the cafeteria.

Hoagie turned back around, "You guys going?"

Kuki and Wally looked at each other and nodded, "Yeah, we'll be there."

* * *

Nigel walked into the deserted stairwell, and spoke into his watch, "I got them. Is everything prepared for this afternoon?"

He listened as a voice came through, "Roger, Numbuh one. Everything is ready."

"Excellent."

* * *

Kuki climbed into Wally's car, "Are we really doing this?"

Wally sighed as he turned on the car, "I mean, we want answers to whatever is going on, right? I can't think of another way to get them."

Kuki nodded and Wally pulled out of the parking lot, "I hope Abby and Hoagie go too. I don't want to be alone there."

She felt Wally grab her hand and she looked over to see him smiling, "You won't be alone, I'll be there."

Kuki blushed, "Thank you."

The rest of the ride was spent in a comfortable silence. Nigel lived on the other side of town, in a rather big house, but nothing too fancy. Wally parked in the street behind another car, probably Abby's or Hoagie's. He and Kuki grabbed their backpacks and walked up the driveway.

"You ready?" They heard behind them and turned around to see Abby standing there.

Wally shrugged, "I guess."

"Let's go."

The trio walked up to the door and Wally rang the doorbell. The door opened and revealed Nigel standing there with a small smile on his face. "Good, you're all here now. Come in, we must get started. We don't have much of a time window."

He ushered them inside and Hoagie was standing nervously in the hallway. Abby looked at him, "What do you mean time window?"

"Just follow me."

Wally stopped, "I'm not following you anywhere until you tell us what's going on."

Nigel opened his mouth but was interrupted by a voice coming through on his watch, "Numbuh One, we are ready."

He looked up at his former team and gave them a small smile, "Trust me, you will all understand within a few minutes. But we have to hurry, as I said, there isn't much time."

The group of teens in front of him looked at each other as Nigel turned around and opened a door none of them seemed to notice in the first place. The hall way was brightly lit and stark white, so much so that all of them flinched when the light hit their eyes. Nigel gestured them in and after a few moments of hesitation, Hoagie was the first one in, soon followed by Abby, Wally and Kuki. Nigel shut the door and moved to the front of the group.

They walked in silence until they reached the end of the hallway. Nigel entered some code into a key pad and the door slowly opened to reveal another brightly lit, white room. This time it was full of kids running around, seeming to have jobs to do. Most of the kids were wearing armor, fashioned somehow out of pots and pans and other household items. There was a staircase going up and it was connected to a platform going around the whole room.

A young boy walked up to Nigel, "We're ready when you are, sir."

Nigel nodded, "Wonderful, Numbuh 35.7. I'll help them get into position."

Abby looked at him, "Position?"

Nigel turned and clasped his hand behind his back, "It's very simple, all you need to do is sit down in those chairs and close your eyes. We will place a headband on your head and it will take about 5 minutes."

Wally took a step forward, "Then you'll explain everything, right?"

The British boy looked at them with a cryptic smile, "Yes, Wally, I'll explain everything."

The four teens looked at each other, Hoagie shrugged, "Well, I have nothing to lose."

The others nodded and Nigel led them to the chairs. They sat down and immediately there were kids placing a headband with wires attached to it on their heads. Kuki looked at Wally and he could see the panicked look in her eyes. He grabbed her hand in his and squeezed it comfortingly.

"Five."

Abby took a breath and closed her eyes.

"Four."

Wally squeezed Kuki's hand one more time as he closed his eyes.

"Three."

Kuki squeezed his hand back as her eyes closed.

"Two."

Hoagie closed his eyes as tightly as he could and white knuckled the chair.

"One."

Nigel smiled, "Welcome back, guys," he whispered.

The headbands were removed in a matter of seconds and the four teens slowly opened their eyes. Hoagie opened his eyes first, looking around the room his eyes finally settled on Nigel. He looked confused as he looked to the sides of him, where Abby, Wally, and Kuki were also opening their eyes.

"Oh, Abby's head feels like it was hit with a truckload of bricks," Abby leaned forward while rubbing her hands on her temples.

Nigel chuckled, "Sorry, that could be a side effect."

"Numbuh One?" The clear voice of Kuki rang out throughout the room, and everyone stopped what they were doing.

Nigel smiled, and if he wasn't wearing sunglasses, you could've sworn you saw a tear or two gather in the corner in his eyes, "It's been a long time since you've called me that, Numbuh Three."

"One question," Hoagie started, "Why do we remember everything? Weren't we decommissioned?"

Nigel sighed, "You were; however, our sector has been called back into action. There have been a number of serious security breaches and the Supreme Leader has deemed it fit to reactivate our sector."

"You mean…" Hoagie couldn't bring himself to finish his sentence.

Nigel smiled, "Yes, Numbuh Two. Welcome back to the Kids Next Door."

* * *

 **It's a little shorter than I wanted, but I like it. Let me know what you think!**


End file.
